Bitte und Danke
by Mark Soul
Summary: Keine Ahnung wie ich das zusammenfassen soll. Es ist kurz, also traut euch und lest es.


ASCII Pictures präsentiert:  
  
  
"Bitte und Danke"  
  
Eine Ranma1/2 Metapher  
  
Von Mark Soul  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Es gibt wenige Dinge die mich wirklich überraschen. Versteckte Andeutungen der Zuneigung, oder kleine Aufmerksamkeiten sind es, die mich aus meinem täglichen Allerlei reißen. In diesen Momenten ist es sehr schwer für mich meine Gefühle wieder hinunter zu schlucken, die mich jedes Mal überkommen wenn mich diese himmelblauen Augen wieder voller Freundschaft ansehen.   
  
Aber es ist auszuhalten, es geschieht nicht sehr oft. Die Versuchung verschwindet, ebenso wie der dumpfe Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Es geht alles vorbei - mit genug Zeit.   
  
Liebe ich ihn? Noch nicht.   
  
Bin ich fasziniert von ihm? Sehr - ZU sehr.   
  
Es währe nett wenn ich die Gelegenheit hätte mehr über ihn herauszufinden, mit ihm mehr zu teilen als nur die bedeutungslosen Phrasen des täglichen Lebens. Manchmal habe ich das Verlangen mich neben ihn zu setzten und ein langes, ungezwungenes Gespräch anzufangen, und zuschauen wohin es uns führt. Er hat die perfekte Stimme und Art für lange, ungezwungene Konversationen. Die Sorte von Smalltalk die man mit einem guten Freund führt wenn beide gute Laune haben, die Sorte die oft in Gelächter und herumscherzen endet, und nach der sich jeder sehnt der lange Jahre in Einsamkeit verbracht hat. Er muß so viele Geschichten kennen, so viel worüber man reden kann. Er war überall, hat alles gesehen.   
  
Ich bin mir sicher das er nicht ablehnen würde. Manchmal, so scheint es, ist er selbst kurz davor ein solches Gespräch mit mir anzufangen.   
  
Ich glaube wir beide wissen das wir keine Freunde sein können.   
  
Nicht solche Freunde.   
  
Persönlichkeiten sind seltsam. Mir wurde einst erzählt das ich wie ein Bach sei, flüssig, weich, anschmiegsam. Wenn ich auf ein Hindernis stoße, fließe ich einfach darüber und drumherum, trage langsam die scharfen Kanten ab, bis es weich, abgerundet und nachgebend zurückbleibt.   
Ranma wurde immer mit Wildwasser verglichen, schnell, kraftvoll, überwältigend. Wenn er auf ein Hindernis stößt wird er sich Stück für Stück seinen Weg hindurch kämpfen, den Störenfried aus dem Weg räumen.   
  
Ich habe es immer als symbolisch angesehen das Bäche oft in Wildwasser münden, und das diese Stromschnelle genauso oft wieder zu Bächen werden. Sie bestehen aus dem gleichen Element, und sind doch so gänzlich verschieden.   
  
Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr erkenne ich das, wenn man Ranma und mich miteinander mischt - wenn der ruhige Bach und der reißende Fluß sich vereinen - wir die optimale Ergänzung zueinander sind. Ein gewaltiger Strom, ruhig und kraftvoll zugleich.   
  
Doch beide, Bäche und Wildwasser, sind noch immer an die Erde gebunden. Wir müssen uns trotz allem an den Untergrund richten, breiter oder schmaler werden, je nachdem wie die Erde es uns vorgibt.   
  
Akane ist unsere Erde.   
  
Ich liebe sie, sie ist ein wunderbares Mädchen. Freundlich und nett und fröhlich und unternehmungslustig, vielleicht etwas 'zu' stürmisch für Ranma, doch sie meint es nicht so.   
  
Akane und ich tolerieren uns, leben in gegenseitigem Einverständnis. Sie läßt mich fließen wohin ich will, solange ich mir Zeit damit nehme meinen Weg in die Erde zu graben. Wir sind Familie. Ich habe heute noch immer die gleichen Gewohnheiten wie vor Jahren, und ich werde mich auch morgen nicht anders verhalten. Ich werde immer Kasumi sein, immer ihre sanfte große Schwester. Ich werde immer ein Lächeln für sie haben, egal was sie auch getan hat.   
  
Doch Ranma ...  
  
Ranma kämpft.   
  
Er ist es nicht gewohnt das ihm sein Weg vorgegeben wird, das er kontrolliert wird. Seine Wellen und Strömungen rennen weiterhin gegen die Steine an, mit denen ihm Akane vorsichtig zu zähmen versucht, ärgerlich und enttäuscht darüber das man versucht ihn einzuengen. Er möchte rennen, frei sein, möchte necken und schreien und jubeln. Er hat es nicht gelernt sich zu beugen, er hat es nicht gelernt zu akzeptieren, und er hat es nicht gelernt freundlich zu sein.   
  
Und ich fürchte er wird es auch nie.   
  
Und doch liebt die Erde ihn. Paßt auf ihn auf, fürsorglich wie immer, und formt zwei getrennte Wege für meinen Bach und sein wildes Wasser.   
  
"Hier bitte, Ranma-kun. Dein Tee," sage ich zu ihm.   
  
Vielleicht wird Akane eines Tages lernen das er nicht gezähmt werden kann, das Ranma nicht mehr der Ranma sein wird den sie liebt wenn seine Wellen gebrochen sind. Vielleicht wird Akane eines Tages lernen das sie ihn nicht lieben kann wie sie es wünscht, nicht ohne ihn dabei zu zerbrechen.   
  
Vielleicht wird Akane eines Tages das Wildwasser und den Bach ineinander münden lassen, und vielleicht wird sie dem dadurch entstehenden Strom vergeben.   
  
Er lächelt mich an, die blauen Augen glänzen, und mit einem Grinsen in seinem Mundwinkel. "Danke, Kasumi."  
  
Doch bis es soweit ist wird der Bach einen anderen Weg nehmen, den Weg der ihm vorgegeben wird, und "Bitte" sagen - und das Wildwasser wird weiterhin fließen, ein Schmunzeln im Gesicht, und immer flüstern: "Danke."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Autor's Note:  
Eine merkwürdige und seltsame Geschichte. Bevor ihr jetzt wegklickt und euch ärgert das dies keine standart Ranma&Akane Fic ist, vergeßt für einen Moment das Pairing, lest euch den Text noch einmal durch, und versucht auf die Worte zwischen den Zeilen zu achten.   
  
Mark Soul mark_soul@gmx.de 


End file.
